Trust
by cmww
Summary: Takes place directly after Stef and Lena talk to Callie about her stealing the pills. AU from that point on.


Callie needed to go out and get some air. She needed to get out of the house and away from Lena and Stef's disappointing looks. It didn't matter that she hadn't been the one to take the pills, it never mattered if she had actually done something or not. She hadn't let herself slip and actually think it would be different here, but she didn't think it would all be ending so soon. She saw the way they had looked at each other and had seen that look enough times to know when to start packing her bags.

God, what was she going to do about Jude? She knew that he was happy here. He didn't want to leave and Callie knew that if she and Jude were just sent to the next available house they could end up separated if she got sent to juvie, in a group home, or with another abusive family. She couldn't let that happen to him again.

"Callie?" A timid voice from behind called. "Callie? Where are you?"

"I'm over here baby," she answered, knowing that voice anywhere. She pulled her little brother closer to her once he sat down.

"They're sending us away aren't they?" Jude asked.

Callie didn't know how to answer him. "Not us," she explained, "just me. I'm going to do my best to see if they will keep you until Bill can find you a nice place."

Jude jumped up at her words. "What? Callie, no! I don't want to stay here if you can't. What do they think you did anyway?"

"It's serious Jude," she said. "They think I stole Jesus' pills and sold them at school. I'm probably not going be placed with another family. It's probably juvie or a group home for me."

"Why didn't you tell them that you didn't do it? Callie, I know you didn't do it! Don't let them make you leave! Please Callie!"

She pulled him into her arms again. She let him cry as he processed that she was really leaving. She had to make sure that no matter what they kept looking out for Jude.

"You and I both know they aren't going to believe anything I say," Callie tried to calm him down. "I'll make sure you're someplace safe though, okay? I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you again."

Saying those words to Jude actually hurt. She knew she couldn't promise that he's been safe but she would do everything in her power to try. Everyone in the family seemed to like Jude and he hadn't even been accused of doing anything. She could only hope that they would stand by their word and find a good place for Jude to go.

She then did what she always did when Jude was upset and started to softly sing her mother's favorite song. "_Hey Jude, don't be afraid…"_

It didn't take long for Jude to calm down and they sat together in silence for a while. Callie didn't ever want to let go, knowing that pretty soon she wouldn't get to see much of her little brother. It was obvious that he felt the same way by the tight grip he had around her neck.

The sun was actually starting to set when she heard Lena's voice calling everyone for dinner.

"Come on," she said, pulling him away from her. "Let's go eat."

"I don't think I can."

"Oh please," she tried to sound as lighthearted as she could. "I know you must be hungry."

"I'm not but it isn't just that. I can't go in there are look at them, Callie. Not after knowing that they are kicking you out."

"Hey now, this isn't any different than the other people that we've stayed with. You need to go in there and be polite, okay? When I leave I don't want them mad at you."

He shrugged. "I guess I was stupid for thinking this place actually was different, huh?"

Callie shook her head. "No Jude, you aren't stupid. You're just hopeful and there isn't anything wrong with that. Now come on, I for one am starving!"

Jude reluctantly followed her inside and they took their usual seats at the table. Everyone was chatting but the tension was painfully obvious. Jude wouldn't speak and just kept his head down. Callie just piled food on his plate and nudged him with her foot.

"Eat," she whispered. He slowly took his fork and started picking at his meal.

She could feel Stef and Lena looking their way during dinner but ignored it. No one really tried to bring them into the conversation once they made it obvious that they weren't in the mood for talking.

Once dinner was finished Jude bolted upstairs and Callie quickly followed. She heard Brandon ask his moms what was going on and didn't bother to stick around to hear what their answer was.

"Jude," she called, knocking on the bathroom door. "Let me in!"

The door opened a crack and when she saw his tearstained face he felt her stomach start twisting.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and changed and come lay down with me?" She asked, trying to think of anything that would make him feel a little better.

"It's too early for bed," he replied.

"Well I'm exhausted and I'll sleep better if your there," she tried. She knew it was really Jude who looked like he was about to pass out where he stood. She didn't know how else to get him to go to bed.

He nodded and she went back to Mariana's room to change into her own pajamas. Once she was ready for bed she laid down and adjusted the covers. She wondered what everyone was still doing downstairs but shrugged it off. Stef and Lena were probably just filling everyone in about the pills. She wondered how Mariana was going to react. She'd probably just be glad to get rid of Callie once and for all.

Jude slowly opened the door and crept into the room. She gestured for him to get in and he did. She knew he was crying again but didn't comment on it, instead she just started singing again while rubbing circles on his back.

PAGE BREAK

"So, what's going on with them?" Brandon asked, pointing upstairs.

Stef sighed. She could tell that Brandon and Callie were starting to really get along and he wasn't going to take this news well. Ever since the incident at Callie and Jude's old foster home he had been protective of the two and always tried to reach out to them.

"Mama and I have to talk to you guys about that," she said. "Callie has been stealing Jesus' pills and selling them at school."

"What?" Brandon exclaimed. "No way!"

Stef glanced back at Lena and saw that she was staring at the twins. Stef turned to get a good look at them and the guilt on their faces was undeniable.

"Did you guys know?" she asked. "Did you help her?"

Jesus and Mariana quickly shook their heads. But they wouldn't meet her eye.

Lena cut in, "Don't lie to us."

Mariana went to talk but Jesus put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "It was me, " he explained, "I took the pills and sold them. Callie had nothing to do with it so I have no idea why she would say she did."

Stef was floored. She would have never suspected her own kids of doing something so incredibly stupid. "Why?"

Jesus shrugged and then started to explain about how it got out of hand so quickly. Stef sighed and leaned back toward Lena. She felt so terrible about not believing Callie in the first place. No wonder Jude had been giving her and her partner such a look of disappointment throughout dinner. He expected Callie to be punished for something that she didn't do.

"What I don't get is why Callie would say it was her," Jesus said.

"She ever said it was her. I caught one of the girls snorting something in the girls bathroom and she said that she got them from Callie."

"We need to go talk to her and Jude," Stef said. "But don't think we are finished here. There will be a punishment for you."

Jesus simply nodded as Mariana pulled him into a hug.

Both Stef and Lena were quiet as they approached Mariana and Callie's room. They paused at the door and Stef's heart broke as it became obvious that Jude had been crying before finally falling asleep. Callie looked up with a weary expression and managed to get out of bed without disturbing her brother.

"Look," Callie started before they got a chance to talk. "I know this means that I have to go but can you please keep Jude until you find him somewhere safe to go? I know it's asking a lot but he didn't do anything."

"Callie," Lena said reaching out to her but she just took a step back.

"Please?"

"Sweetie you aren't going anywhere. Neither of you are," Stef answered.

Callie met her eye and it was plainly obvious that she didn't believe her.

"We know you didn't take the pills," Lena added.

Callie visibly relaxed. "So I'm not going back to juvie?"

Stef put a hand on Callie's shoulder. "You were never going back to juvie. I wouldn't let that happen."

"Even if I was stealing your pills?" she asked skeptically.

"Even if you were," Lena said. "I don't know what we would have done because we hadn't thought that far ahead yet but I promise it wouldn't have been juvie."

Callie let out a breath and suddenly seemed a lot older than a teenager. Stef looked at Lena and could see that she looked as guilty as she felt. She pulled Callie into a hug and was relieved when she felt the girl lean into it.

"Alright back to bed with you!" Lena said with a laugh.

"Okay," Callie agreed. "Just don't mind Jude if he's a little moody the next couple of days. I think he just realized that this isn't our permanent home and he needs a little adjustment."

They didn't say anything, just watched as Callie went back into her room.

"We need to find a way to get them to trust us," Lena finally said.

"Time, baby," Stef replied. "And no more false accusations might help."


End file.
